


Their Last Fight

by RandomWeirdOne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdOne/pseuds/RandomWeirdOne
Summary: It was over until it wasn't. Olympus once again needed its warriors to fight a battle that wasn't truly theirs but would cause their world to crumble. The camps ban together, joining with new allies to fight the greatest threat the world has ever faced, but for fighting a third war they want something in return. Will they get what they were promised? And will they even survive to receive it?(Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase have not happened in this story)Cross-posted on Wattpad and ff.net





	1. The Power of Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO, that honor belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own a few OC's and the plot of this story. The art used for the cover is not mine it is Viria's. 
> 
> Hello! This story is written as if the events Magnus Chase and ToA have not occurred. Some of the myths used as history in this story are different than the actual myths from Greek and Roman mythology. This fanfic happens about two years after the second giant war.
> 
> Please give it a chance and please comment!
> 
> Ave :)

"ANNABETH, PERCY OVER HERE!"

"I can't believe it's been this long!"

"Well, I can't believe we're all together at camp again!"

"The seven together again!"

Seven teenagers hugged each other tightly. Two of them, a black-haired boy and a blonde girl, were nineteen, a blond boy, a scrawny boy, and a native American girl were seventeen. There was also an eighteen-year-old Chinese boy and a fifteen-year-old girl with bright golden eyes.

"I missed you guys. Its been too long." Hazel squealed.

It had been, Percy thought. He and Annabeth had been in college in New Rome, Piper, Jason, and Leo, along with Calypso went to Goode High School. Hazel and Frank were also in New Rome but were to busy with the Roman Legion to visit Percy and Annabeth much. All in all, it had been six months since the seven were all together. It had been six months since any of them had even set foot in Camp Half-Blood. Percy beamed at his friends and girlfriend.

"Yeah, it really has been."

"It's been half a year, that is far too long."

All seven heads snapped up. Chiron was standing in front of them smiling.

"A lot has changed since you were here last. We've gotten a lot of new campers and we now have an official tour guide because of that." He said.

"Woah, how often do they give tours?" Frank asked.

"She takes at least one camper every other week."

"That's a lot of demigods," Leo said, shaking his head.

"Can we have a tour?" Annabeth asked, "We could give her some tips on things she might have missed."

Chiron smiled.

"That's a great idea, come."

Chiron turned, guiding the group into the camp. As the heroes entered people stopped what they were doing and stared. Some people clapped others just beamed at them. Chiron glanced around and Percy followed his eyes.

"Allison," He called.

A girl in an extremely baggy camp shirt that was tied with an elastic came over. She looked to be much younger than Percy. Middle school age, early high school maybe. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled into twin french braids and her eyes were a sky blue color. Percy had seen those eyes before, every child of Hermes he had ever meet had those eyes. It wasn't just the eyes though, Allison looked familiar, but Percy couldn't exactly say how.

"Hey," She said, "I'm Allison, daughter of Hermes."

Percy smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, two-time hero of Olympus." Allison quipped, "I don't know anyone in this camp who hasn't heard of you."

Percy looked back at his friends. They were all looking at Allison except for Annabeth, she was looking right back at him, pride in her eyes.

"So, Allison," Piper said, "Think you could give us a tour? We might be able to give you some tips."

Allison smiled.

"Sure thing."

Allison turned and Percy saw the word counselor on the back of her shirt. He glanced at Annabeth who seemed to understand.

"It's huge on her, she probably borrowed it from one of the Stolls." She said, following Allison.

"That blue house is the big house, where Chiron and Mr.D. live. Warning Mr.D. will never get your name right. Down there are the cabins, you know which one is yours when you get claimed until then you stay in cabin 11. The cabins are arranged like an omega sign, major Olympians in the center with the minor gods extending out from either side."

Allison led them in a loop around the cabins and to the training arena than the armory.

"Here you can pick out the self-defense weapon and then learn how to use it." She told them.

Annabeth spoke up.

"Maybe you should mention the different weapons they can choose from."

Allison nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

She went through the rest of the main camp, explaining everything fairly well. After spotting Calypso, Leo, Jason, and Piper left to show her bunker nine. Then Allison led them back over to the center of the cabins where a large stone wall covered in bronze plaques stood. The plaques were covered in names, names Percy would never forget.

"I always save this part for last so I can answer questions about it as best I can," Allison said quietly, "This is the memorial for the fallen heroes from the second Titan War. We have another memorial for the second Giant War in Olympus next to the Athena Parthenos. The second Titan War happened about three years ago and the biggest battle was the battle of Manhattan where-."

Allison stopped and turned her attention to Percy.

"What?" She asked.

Percy realized he had been staring at her while he was thinking.

"It's just, uh," Percy thought for a second, "You are the first person anyone hears this story from so I'd like to know what you think of Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan because not everyone views them as the heroes they were."

Allison looked him dead in the eyes and her face held a seriousness that made her seem a lot older than she was.

"One of the people you're talking about was my brother and the rest of my brothers and I have prided ourselves on making sure everyone knows the truth. Luke was a hero and the same goes for Ethan," She said, "Like hell, I'm gonna let someone call them anything but that."

Percy smiled and held out his hand. Allison shook it.

"Your tour is approved by the seven even if only four of us are here right now." He told her.

"WELL, IT SHOULDN'T BE!"

Percy turned, his smile instantly becoming a scowl. Sheman, a son of Ares was looking past him and giving Allison a death glare.

"And why is that?"

Sheman scoffed.

"Because Castellan and Nakamura are nothing but villains who deserve to rot in Tartarus!" He yelled, then pointed a finger at Allison, "She shouldn't be telling people they were heroes! She shouldn't have even be allowed into camp!"

"I'm not the one yelling at thirteen-year-olds for defending their family and telling the truth," Allison said in an almost bored tone.

Percy saw Annabeth glaring at Sherman from the corner of his eye.

"I knew him, Allison didn't so don't talk to her like that," Annabeth said, Percy saw Allison wince, "I knew him better than anyone and he was a hero, whether you believe he was or not, so leave his poor half-sister alone."

Sherman let out a laugh.

"Half-sister didn't know him. Ha, he practically raised her," He said, "Seriously! You don't know?"

"I thought Chiron told you," Allison whispered.

Percy and Annabeth turned.

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't my half-brother," She said, "Percy, my name is Allison Castellan."


	2. The Fear That Drives Us

Annabeth led her cabin into the dining hall, eyes glued to the small blonde girl leading the cabin eleven line. She and Percy had spoken to Allison and her brothers after Allison had told them her last name. Allison had looked familiar when Annabeth met her but now she couldn't look at the girl and not see Luke. His sister, his _full-blooded_ sister, looked like a girl version of him. Same sandy blonde hair, same deep-set sky eyes, the same smirk that makes you want to check your pockets to make sure you have your wallet, same face- just Allison's was more feminine.

Annabeth had learned a little bit about the Castellan siblings and she couldn't explain the feeling all the information caused. She learned Allison's full name was Allison May Castellan and she was about twelve years and four months younger than Luke. They met when Allison was six and Luke was eighteen, when he was on his way back to camp after his quest. He would sneak out of camp to see her. Annabeth wasn't sure how no one noticed.

"Wise girl, are you alright?" Annabeth turned.

Percy was standing behind her with a concerned look on his face.

"You're looking at Allison again," Percy said.

"She looks just like him."

"I know, it's insane."

"I could have saved him," Annabeth whispered, "He came to me for help and I said no. I killed that little girl's brother."

Percy sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't kill him and Allison understands what happened. I've told you this at least five times today and if anyone's to blame it's me."

"Both of you shut up."

Annabeth's eyes snapped to her left. Allison.

"Neither of you are at fault. Got it?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy and they both nodded.

"Good, otherwise I'd have felt bad about beating you guys in capture the flag tonight."

Annabeth heard Percy laugh.

"You seem very confident. What makes you so sure that you're going to win?"

Allison smirked.

"You'll see."

The girl started to walk away and Annabeth got a glimpse of her shirt again.

"Allison?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why are you wearing a counselor shirt?"

Allison turned to fully face Annabeth.

"I am a counselor. The Stolls gave the job to me after I convinced the gods to claim their kids as soon as they arrive in camp."

Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"You did what now?"

Allison let out a humorless laugh.

"I made a deal with the gods. I'm not afraid them, so there wasn't anything they could really threaten me with to get me to leave them alone. They gave in three months ago."

Allison walked back to her table and this time Annabeth didn't stop her. Annabeth looked at Percy.

"She's not afraid? How is she not afraid?" She whispered. "Maybe she doesn't have much to lose."

"The fact that she's here proves she does. If she had nothing to lose why would she seek protection?"

* * *

 

Annabeth overlooked her team. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, and about a third of the minor cabins made up the blue team. The red team, led by Allison, had Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, and the rest of the minor cabins. Annabeth smiled. The blue team would win easily.

"BLUE TEAM!" Annabeth yelled, "Everyone knows their assignments?"

Different variations of 'yes' and 'yeah' were yelled.

"Alright, LET'S WIN THIS!"

The crowd erupted into to battle cries and the offensive group charged, Jason and Percy in the lead. Annabeth fell into a run next to Piper. The red team was clearly focusing on defense, so the blue team fought like maniacs through their defenses. Annabeth blocked an incoming attack with her drakon bone sword.

"Hey Annabeth," Travis Stoll said.

Annabeth countered another one of Travis's blows.

"I know it's bad timing but thanks for standing up for Alli." He said through heaving breaths, "Everyone gives her crap for something she can't help."

Annabeth almost froze.

"Alli?"

"Allison, Luke called her Alli so all of cabin eleven does,"

Annabeth said nothing and instead jabbed at Travis with her sword. Travis blocked then turned and sprinted away from her. Annabeth laughed and looked around for an opening through the red team's defense. Instead of an opening, Annabeth saw three other people sprint away from their fights to join Travis. Connor, Chris, and Cecil. The moment that the four sons of Hermes disappeared from Annabeth's sight was the moment a loud whistle blew and everyone stopped fighting.

"Wait," Annabeth heard someone yell, "Who won?"

"What happened?" Someone else said.

A screaming cheer erupted from the red team as Allison Castellan marched through the crowd, a Hermes flag held proudly above her head. There were sighs of defeat coming from the blue team and a few cries of protest that Annabeth saw Percy silence with a glare. Annabeth stepped forward.

"Allison, how did you-"

"I'll never reveal my secret," Allison said.

"Fair enough-"

This time Annabeth was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and suddenly rain posted down around them. Annabeth could hear yells of confusion and she made eye contact with Percy, who seemed to be just as clueless as she was.

"ALL COUNSELORS REPORT TO THE BIG HOUSE FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING!" A kid cried, running into the crowd to deliver their message.

The counselors looked around at each other. Katie Gardner, head counselor of Demeter cabin, spoke up.

"An emergency meeting about what exactly?"

The kid faced Katie and breathlessly said, "The Olympians are here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages. I've been writing stuff for NaNoWriMo and haven't had time to finish this chapter, but it's finished now and really bad. I hope you enjoy and please comment!
> 
> Question: Should I write a chapter from Allison's POV?


	3. Secrets Behind Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking forever, I blame computer problems, writer's block, and finals. I tried (And probably failed) to make it up by giving you some Allison background. So....... enjoy.

Allison followed Percy as he led the group of counselors and curious campers to the big house, Annabeth at his side. Allison walked with Nico, Will, Hazel, and Frank. She gave a short wave to Clarisse when she saw the older girl run over to her. Clarisse was one of the only children of Ares that not only tolerated Allison but genuinely liked the younger girl. As the massive group approached the big house Chiron came outside.

"Only counselors and the seven may come in," He told the crowd, "Understood?"

There were disappointed sighs throughout the group, but everyone complied. Most of the campers just sat where they stood. The counselors, along with the rest of the seven, continued walking. Allison turned to Clarisse.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for whatever annoying thing Chris is going to say to you because we beat you in capture the flag." She said, mentally facepalming at the thought of what her older brother was bound to say, Clarisse just let out a laugh.

"He's my boyfriend, Allison, I can deal."

As they stepped up onto the big house porch, Allison saw Sherman's glare out of the corner of her eye. Clarisse let out a breath, eyes softening when she saw Allison's face darken.

"Don't look at me like that," Allison said quietly, "I don't like pity."

"It's not pity,"

Allison looked away and nodded slowly.

"Sorry, I'm just used to pity."

"Allison, it's fine, you have no reason to apologize-"

"Why are you nice to me?"

Clarisse froze and looked at Allison like she was crazy.

"What do you-"

"My brother is the reason your best friend died," Allison stated, Clarisse, winced, "And I was raised by my brother, I look like my brother. I'm reminded of these things every day and you're one of the only people in camp who doesn't look at me with hatred or pity. Why?"

Clarisse bent down to Allison's height to look the girl in the eyes.

"You aren't your brother and I know that. You're your own person and I don't know a lot about you, but you deserve to be treated well."

Allison smiled and then proceeded to flip off Sherman as she walked inside the big house.

"Why are you here?!" Percy yelled.

The twelve Olympians, along with Hades, stood in an awkward line in front of the pool table. Zeus took a step forward.

"Apollo has sensed something," He said, "And we have come to see if his vision has any truth to it."

It took Allison a second to realize what they meant, but when she did her face paled.

"No." She whispered, then spun on her heel and made her way to the door.

"Allison," She turned, it was Apollo who had spoken up, "We need you here for this,"

"No." She said sharply.

"Look, Al-"

"I said no. Leave me alone."

"No." 

Hermes.

Allison glared sharply at her father through the blue eyes that looked just like his. She never liked that fact, she preferred when people compared her eyes to one of her brothers' eyes.

"You can't make me do anything."

Everyone was staring at that point.

"This may involve the next great prophecy! I will not have a ridiculously stubborn 14-year-old girl screw it up!"

Allison took a sharp breath at his words and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the questions. It was Annabeth who spoke up first.

"I thought you said you were 13."

"No she's not," Apollo said, "Why in Olympus's name would you lie about that?"

"Maybe," Allison started, "I didn't want to have one more freakishly coincidental thing that you all could use to compare me to Luke! What are the odds we both came to camp at 14! And what are the odds that you people would let me forget it!" She took a deep breath, "I don't mind people talking to me about Luke, I'm very much okay with it but, maybe I'd rather not be compared to him when it comes to every aspect of my life."

"This isn't the point! We need you here for this, Castellan, that is an order!" Zeus yelled.

"I'm not one of your servants."

Allison turned and sprinted from the room before anyone else could protest. She ran without slowing down until she reached cabin eleven where she pulled a duffle bag from under her bunk and marched to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Breathing heavily, Allison leaned against the door. She tried to slow her breathing. She wouldn't get sick over this, but she couldn't go back and face everyone. Not when they were going to call Rachel to the big house. Allison pulled s change of clothes from the bag and pulled them on. Black athletic pants, sports bra, and a thin tee shirt. She swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom, only to be faced with a concerned looking Connor.

"Alli, I saw you run from the meeting." He glanced at her clothing and the bag over her shoulder, "Are you going to the arena to dance?"

Allison spoke slowly, tiptoeing around what Connor really wanted to talk to her about.

"No, I was gonna go to that clearing by Juniper's tree," She paused, "It's quieter there."

"But if you're back there no one is there if you get hurt. I don't really know a lot about dance, but I know that the kind you do has a lot of gymnastics. You could trip on a root or something."

Allison sighed.

"That's why I'm going to Juniper's tree, she'll help me if something happens to me. Besides if you're nervous about the gymnastics you should see me when I've got a partner. Contemporary partner dances often have someone being thrown around like a ragdoll." Allison let out a laugh, "Cole and I gave Luke heart attacks whenever he saw us rehearse."

Connor watched as his sister's face softened slightly.

"Hey Alli, when was the last time you talked to Cole. Didn't Chiron give you permission to use the computer in the big house to video call him?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about two weeks ago."

Connor sighed, "By the gods, he's probably worried sick, go call him."

"I don't want him involved in anything related to the gods. The best thing for him is to," Allison stopped to take a shaking breath, "Is to forget I exist."

Allison saw Connor shake his head definitively.

"Well guess what, your best friend from age two and dance partner of what, ten years, isn't going to forget about you. Go call him."

"I'm not going back to the big house, the gods are calling Rachel over there to see if Apollo's right about something." Allison pushed her way past Connor to the door.

"Alli, come on," He groaned, "Allison May!"

Allison stopped and turned.

"What?"

Connor was about to speak when Allison felt the world tip. No, this couldn't happen now. She doubled over and could faintly hear her brother cry out for help. Everything seemed slow and blurred as Allison's vision narrowed in. She looked up as Will Solace ran into the room with a first aid kit.

As Allison's vision faded to black her bright blue eyes turned to bright green.


	4. The Prophecy

_In the light of blood, the king will kneel._

_The lives of the dead the Fates will steal._

_The gray in heart will lead the charge._

_As pure power in pain will be at large._

Allison stood in a place that she recognized as the place she had gone to in her sleep from the night she turned two years old. Tarturus. There was a figure in front of her, she couldn't see them though she could sense they were there. They had a very dark presence. There were voices in the background, whispering no specific words. Allison recognized one above the others. Luke.

The Oracle of Delphi is not supposed to have children for a reason.

Allison May Castellan is what happens when that is ignored and she hates being forced to live with it.


	5. The Truth

When Allison woke up her eyes were blue again.

She bolted upright with heaving breaths as she took in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary with curtains drawn around the bed she was lying in. Bright light shone through the curtains and Allison faintly heard the fabric move. A hand touched Allison's shoulder as her breathing evened out and she flinched away from the contact. Nico Di Angelo stood next to her bed.

"I heard you wake up. Will's on his way, he's getting some ambrosia for you."

Allison nodded slowly as her head had suddenly started to pound.

"Gah," She hissed, rubbing her temples, "Gods, the dreams are bad enough without the headaches."

"I know," Nico agreed, "At least the parts about the dreams."

Allison sighed.

"I'm going to have to answer peoples' questions now, won't I?"

Nico nodded apologetically.

"Yeah, you collapsed and Will and Connor had to carry you here. They passed everyone outside the big house and Jason saw you being brought to the infirmary. They want to know what happened."

Allison let her head fall into her hands. The great prophecy. She had heard the next great prophecy. Shit. The gods would be on her back about this. It was going to be fulfilled soon, she could feel. The gods must have known that it was coming and wanted to be here when it was spoken.

"I heard it, Nico," She breathed, "I heard the next great prophecy and it happens soon."

His face drained of all color.

"No," he muttered, "Gods no."

The curtain was pushed aside and Will knelt next to her holding a square of ambrosia and his stethoscope. He gave her the ambrosia square.

"I'm going to check your heart rate." He told her. It wasn't a question.

Allison had learned very quickly that, though Will told his patients what he was about to do, there was no arguing against him. Allison sat up a little straighter so Will could work and bit into the ambrosia square. It tasted like the snickerdoodles she would get after dance competitions. They were from a little family-owned bakery a few blocks away from her house. She and her best friend would always beg to get them on the drive home, even if it was close to midnight. They always forgot it closed at ten. Allison had tried her best to block out memories that made her homesick, but the taste of the ambrosia made her think of sitting in the back seat of Cole's dad's car after a competition. Eating way more cookies then she should as she struggled to stay half awake.

"You seem fine, considering what happened last night." Will said, "I'm going to send someone to get your brothers."

Allison nodded mutely and wiped a tear from her eye. Will walked out to get someone to run to the mess hall.

"Allison, do you know what you're going to tell people?" Nico asked cautiously.

Allison nodded, "I'm not going to tell everyone everything, I'll tell Percy and Annabeth about the pit, and the counselors about the oracle."

"Am I the only one that knows about the pit then?"

"My brothers know because the dreams wake me up a lot, but you're the only other person who knows."

"Does Chiron know everything?"

Allison stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a no." Nico mumbled, "Does anyone know about everything you've seen?"

"No," Allison stated.

"Did anyone know?" He continued, "Did Luke-"

"No! No one but me knows everything and I'm gonna keep it that way!" Allison shouted.

Her hands were shaking and she clenched them into fists to stop it.

"A-l-l-i-s-o-n-M-a-y-C-a-s-t-e-l-l-a-n." She spelled in a rush.

Allison let out a deep breath and saw Nico looking at her with a confused expression. Good, an excuse to change the topic.

"It's a thing I do to distract myself." She explained, "I spell my name until I can only think in letters and whatever terrible thing that was once in my head is gone. It works better then you'd expect."

The curtains were pulled back and Allison saw relief sweep over her brothers' faces. Nico walked over to Will, who was watching from the infirmary doorway. Chris and Cecil pulled over four chairs and sat on her right. The Stolls sat at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine," Allison assured.

"You fainted, Alli," Cecil protested, "You've never fainted from the oracle before."

"Percy, Annabeth, and Jason are outside. They didn't want to crowd you, but they want to know what happened." Travis told her.

Allison nodded, "Hey, Nico, could you ask Percy and Annabeth to come in here."

Nico walked outside to get them.

"Not Jason?" Connor asked.

"You'll see why."

Percy and Annabeth came in almost hesitantly and walked to stand behind the Stolls. Before they could say anything, Allison spoke.

"You will have a lot of questions after I tell you what happened last night, you should probably get chairs."

They complied and pulled chairs over to the left side of her bed.

"Ok," Annabeth started, "First, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Allison sighed, she was getting tired of that question.

"What happened?" Percy asked, "And why can we know, but not Jason?"

Allison took a deep breath.

"I'll explain it in more detail at the emergency counselor meeting that I'm going to call as soon as Will lets me leave, but the gist of it is that I have a piece of the Oracle of Delphi that I inherited from my mother."

Allison looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were staring at her with looks of pure shock on their faces. They clearly thought something was going on, she had fled a meeting with the gods and then randomly fainted, but they didn't seem to be expecting this.

"What?" Percy whispered.

"I inherited a piece of the Oracle.

"How is that possible?" Annabeth muttered.

Allison shrugged, "I don't know, Apollo doesn't either. I'm the first child of an Oracle and Apollo only knows that I shouldn't exist, not what will happen to me because I do. He doesn't even know how to get the spirit to leave my body."

"Does he know anything about it?" Annabeth prodded.

"He knows if I die it dies with me and they'll lose a piece of the Oracle forever." She paused, "I'll explain more about the Oracle later, but the thing I wanted to talk to you about was the nightmares it causes."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"Okay," Percy said.

"I've gone to the Pit in my sleep ever since I was two."

She stopped talking to watch their reactions. They both had gotten a distant look in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Allison was cut off as Annabeth surged forward and hugged her.

"It's okay." She told her, "It's okay."

Allison hugged her back tightly. Annabeth let her go after a moment and took Percy's hand before nodded for Allison to continue.

"I thought that it was because of the gold man and the fact that Luke's my full brother so there was some connection, but it didn't stop after the Titan War."

"The gold man?" Percy said, "You're talking about Kronos."

Allison flinched, "Names have power, I've called him that since I was little."

Allison saw Will walking over to them from the corner of her eye.

"You seem fine, so you can leave if you want, but don't go anywhere alone in case it happens again."

"Okay, thanks," Allison said as she got off the bed. She turned to Cecil, "Could you go get the counselors. Tell them it's an emergency meeting, I don't care whether it's been approved or not."

"Sure, Alli.” He responded and then ran out of the infirmary.

The remaining people started to walk to the door.

"Wait," Allison called, then spoke in a rush, "There's one other teensy, tiny, little thing I should probably tell you."

Percy looked concerned.

"Should we be nervous?" He asked.

"Yes."

No one said anything. Allison took that as permission to continue.

"I may or may not be using the things the Oracle has shown me to blackmail the gods."

No one spoke. Everyones' eyes had grown wide. Allison had never admitted that out loud to anyone before.

"I know that that's insane, but they can't hurt me or else they lose the Oracle and they can't hurt others because then I spill." Allison breathed, "I know that it's probably the most dangerous fucking thing that I've ever done, but it's paid off. Their actually paying attention for once."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Holy shit, Alli," Chris said, "What are you thinking."

"Guys the meeting's starting," Cecil said as he ran into the room.

Allison took a deep breath and turned on her heel to follow Cecil to the big house. She was vaguely aware of Percy, Annabeth, and her brothers following her.

When they entered to big house everyone turned to stare. Allison looked around and noticed that Jason was looking at her suspiciously. He probably didn't know what to think about not being allowed to go into the infirmary. Allison noticed Rachel in the corner and immediately turned away.

"What is this about?" Chiron announced.

Allison walked to the head of the table the counselors were surrounding.

"I heard the next great prophecy." She told them.

People reacted in different ways. Some started yelling out questions, others grew silent, and a few looked ready to faint.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled, "Let Allison speak."

Allison nodded a thank you and proceded to tell them about the piece of the Oracle she had. She kept the blackmailing and Tartarus to herself. When she was done people stayed silent and most looked sick.

Chiron spoke slowly after a moment, "What is the prophecy?"

"In the light of blood, the king will kneel. The lives of the dead, the fates will steal. The gray in heart will lead the charge, as pure power in pain will be at large."

Piper spoke up next, "What do you know about it?"

"That it happens really soon and I think that, for once, it doesn't directly involve Percy."

Percy looked relieved at that.

"Okay," Annabeth said shakingly, "We need a plan. Rachel, do you know anything involving this?"

She shook her head dejectedly, "I'm sorry, but I don't. I'll tell as soon as do."

"If that is all we know, then I'm afraid there doesn't seem to be much else we can do." Chiron said, "Meeting dismissed. Allison and Percy, I'd like a word with you."

Everyone filed out slowly. Glancing back as they did. Allison and Percy stayed.

"Percy, would you be willing to teach Allison to fight with a sword?"

"Um, yeah, but why?"

Allison glanced at her feet. Her learning to fight was not a good idea.

"I can't fight, I just avoid."

"And that is too risky for an Oracle with a demigod scent?" Percy guessed.

"Correct," Chiron told them, "Now get going, I must speak to the gods about the prophecy."

Allison and Percy walked out of the big house. Allison was about to go to her cabin when Percy called out to her.

"Hey, I don't have a class to teach this afternoon. I could give you some of the basics."

Allison sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

She continued to her cabin and proceeded to scream into her pillow. Allison Castellan and a sword. This was so not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those explanations took forever to write.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Yeah, it's probably not very good but I'll get better as I go. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm going to try and update once a week and after I get a few chapters out I'll figure out a specific weekday that I'll publish on. Please COMMENT.
> 
> Ave :)


End file.
